Never Can Say Goodbye
by Nona Grey
Summary: What happens when circumstance and chance collide? A renewed love, unbridled passion and a loose nut or two thrown into the mix. I don't own any of the GH characters, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Things have been pretty strained between Robin and Patrick, ever since Lisa's arrived. Patrick is beginning to miss his wild, partying days and Lisa is reminding him of all that he's missing. Patrick just arrived home from work after having completed a six hour surgery for a Brachial Plexus injury, with Lisa assisting.

Lisa was amazing, Patrick mused. She understood the need for surgery and fully supported his decision to do so, unlike Robin, who fought him on everything just for the sake of argument. Robin was not a risk taker, in her treatment of patients and their love life. Patrick used to believe that their combative nature, in the beginning, added to their passion, but now he realizes it was the chase that attracted him not the combativeness.

Patrick wasn't used to being turned down. Let's face it, he was the total package. Looks, brains and confidence (sometimes confused with arrogance). In college, there wasn't anyone he couldn't have although Lisa proved to be one of his greatest challenges. She defied the usual chick rules, as far as Patrick was concerned. She could have meaningless sex and walk away with zero expectations and even less interest in the man than when she had taken him to bed.

That was the hardest for Patrick to cope with. He had taken her to the same restaurant that he taken all the others too, laced several innuendos throughout their dinner conversation and she seemed receptive. When he suggested cocktails at his place, she let him know that it would be unnecessary because she knew exactly what she wanted. Patrick blamed her bluntness on the wine she had for dinner. Before they could even make it into the apartment, both were halfway undressed. He ended up taking her right then and there on the floor.

When he woke the next morning, she was gone. No note, no nothing. When he saw her the next day, she acted as if nothing happened. Patrick thought maybe she regretted it, but his ego said otherwise. He momentarily thought that maybe he was an inadequate lover, but quickly scoffed at the idea. Three days she ignored him and on the fourth day, when he was beginning to feel like he has obsessed over their night together, she surprised him by taking him in the janitor's closet in between their clinical rotations.

Their game of cat and mouse lasted months, through relationships with others and only ended because Lisa accepted a more prestigious residency at Cedar Sinai while Patrick opted to stay at John Hopkins.

As Patrick slowly opened the door, he momentarily hoped that Robin had already put Emma to bed and was waiting to greet him, the way a wife should greet her husband. On the couch, he found Robin sleep, wearing a pair of his old tattered sweats, with her hair pulled in a loose bun.

She looked peaceful but it wasn't an image that turned him on. He never understood the appeal for her to wear his clothes, there was nothing attractive about it. In fact, it detracted away from her feminine features in his opinion. He walked over to the couch and slowly jostled her

"Robin, Robin" he said as he shook her shoulder

Her eyes opened, brown eyes sparkling. "Patrick?" Robin asked, sleep apparent in her voice

"Hey Beautiful" he responded while caressing the side of her face

Robin smiled as she stretched on the couch. "What time is it?" She asked looking around

"Late". Patrick replied. He skillfully maneuvered his hands underneath the large offending garment, while simultaneously kissing her neck/ He felt her arch against him and began to apply more pressure to his kisses as he gently kneaded her breasts. He slowly moved his hand down her stomach, carefully approaching his desired location. His fingertips played with the lace on her panties, just as he slid his hand in, he heard the familiar hesitation.

"Um Patrick….."

Patrick pushed himself off of Robin and stood up

"Dammit Robin! I don't understand you. We're married, not dead. What's so wrong with me wanting to express my love to you?"

Robin hoped off the couch, anger flashing in her eyes

"I don't know, here's a suggestion, how about you express how you feel with your words instead of your dick" She spat back at him

"You're impossible!" He yelled as he headed back out the door, slamming it loudly enough to wake Emma on his way out. Robin looked at the door exasperated and then turned and walked up the steps slowly to soothe Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Next Day

Penthouse

Sam sat with her feet curled underneath her reading the information that she had received from the Whole Hearts Adoption agency. She couldn't figure out what made her more nervous: the thought of having another chance at Motherhood or the conversation she would need to have with Jason. Sure she had hinted around when they had seen babies out. She would make statements such as "If I got big and pregnant, would you still find me attractive?" or "I wonder what your baby will look like?". Jason's typical response was too kiss her forehead and keep on doing what they were doing before they saw the child.

Sam recognized that Jason didn't do hints to well, he was very literal. She knew that he respected honesty above everything else and she had been living a lie. She thought that it would be enough for it to just be her and Jason, but in her heart of hearts she knew that she longed to have a child. She had been so close to having it all and the Lila died. Part of her died too and although she could never replace her daughter, she longed to give another child the same love and devotion she would've gave her own daughter.

Sam heard the keys turn in the door and quickly gathered the pamphlets off the couch and put them in the desk drawer. She sat up and smiled as Jason walked in. Jason was on the phone giving orders to someone. Sam quickly recognized that Jason was in enforcer mode and sat quietly on the couch and waited for him to acknowledge her.

Fifteen minutes later, Jason hung up the phone. Sam immediately went over to him, where he hugged her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Hey you," Sam said in a soft voice "is everything okay?"

"Not really" Jason said as he separated himself from Sam and made his way to the refrigerator. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer and then held one up for Sam. She politely shook her head no as he made his way over to the couch and sat down.

"There was a problem with shipment"

"Nothing too serious, I hope" Sam said as she sat back down on the couch.

"Not yet, but something doesn't feel right. If we can't resolve this problem, I'll be going to Sheepheads Bay in Brooklyn to oversee it"

"Is that dangerous?" Sam asked, immediately fearing the worst for the man she loved

"Everything I do involves a certain amount of risk, Sam. If you're asking me if I will get killed, I'd say no but in my line of work there are no guarantees"

Sam's face went white with Jason's last statement. She had always known the risks associated with his job but for the first time she started to think how his absence would affect their child they adopted. How would she explain that daddy wouldn't be home for 7-10 years or worst yet, daddy was never going to come home again.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, concern shining through in his beautiful blue eyes

"I-" Sam started but was soon interrupted as the door to the penthouse flung open revealing an irate Carly on the other side.

"Jason, we need to talk now" The loud blonde demanded, not even taking the time to acknowledge Sam

"I'll leave you two alone" Sam said as she got off the couch. Secretly she was glad that Carly saved her from having to talk with Jason. She realized she needed to think things over before talking with Jason about her desire to adopt.

"Sam," Jason called out. Sam turned from her position on the steps and looked at him "you sure you're okay?"

"Jase, I'm fine" She said as she turned her back and continued to walk upstairs. She heard Carly immediately begin to bombard him with questions regarding the added security detail. As she closed the door to the bedroom, she sat on the bed and just stared into nothingness and she debated whether the life with her future child would still mean the same with the possible absence of its father.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Robin couldn't believe that she had actually allowed Maxie to talk her into coming into such a sleazy store, but given the current state of her relationship with Patrick she was willing to try anything. As Maxie walked ahead and continued to lecture Robin on the art of seduction, Robin couldn't help but ponder over her marital woes.

Robin never would have thought in a million years that she would resort to such cheap tactics to try and save her marriage. Robin would've preferred to just sit down with Patrick and come up with a strategy to reconnect but considering Patrick had been giving her the silent treatment for the last three days, she felt she had no other recourse except to "speak" to him in a language that her got.

"This is perfect!" Maxie squealed as she held the offending garment, if it could even be called that, up in the air.

Robin shook her head back and forth. She couldn't even begin to figure out how it was supposed to go on let alone what it was supposed to cover. "I'd never wear anything like that" Roxie retorted as she browsed past Maxie

"And that's precisely the problem, Robin" Maxie stated in a matter of fact type way. Robin turned and shot Maxie a dirty look but Maxie kept talking "When was the last time you made love? When was the last time you allowed your passion to overtake you?" Robin stood speechless, choosing to instead feign interest in a corset hanging nearby

"Robin seriously!" Maxie said as she snatched the item away from her. "Hey!' Robin said, somewhat shocked by her behavior. "I'm trying to save your marriage. Face it, whether you like it or not what you've been doing isn't working. You need to infuse some spice into your life" She said as she started perusing the wigs. Robin knew she was right but rather than too admit it aloud, she chose to just roll her eyes.

"Whatever Robin, you know I'm right"

"You've never even been married, Maxie" Robin said somewhat annoyed by Maxie's need to psychoanalyze her. "You're right, I haven't but I have been the other woman. " That statement stopped Robin cold in her tracks. She felt her heart and stomach plummet. She had never even considered cheating as a possibility.

Maxie, picking up on Robin's facial expression and lack of silence quickly continued "I'm not saying that he's cheating or that he will cheat. I just want to make sure that Patrick has no reason to even consider it as an option. Look, I'm not proud of some of the things that I've done but if there was a lesson in my mistakes, it was that I learned what to do in order to keep my man satisfied."

"And does it work?" Robin asked sheepishly

"Matt has no complaints" She stated as she put the garment and the wig in Robin's hand and walked towards the register.

Robin checked things over one last time; she had to make sure everything was perfect for when Patrick arrived home. Robin had gone all out. At Maxie's suggestion, she decided to engage in role playing and purchased a dominatrix outfit and a long blonde wig with a blunt bang. Although Robin was unsure on the outfit choice, Maxie convinced her that although Patrick was the type that needed to be in control (Robin couldn't disagree there) he probably yearned for his partner to be willing to take control and what better way to flex her authority than with a whip and furry handcuffs. Maxie helped Robin light the candles and select the body oils and even purchased a DVD that "demonstrated" how a Dominatrix should act. And in an even more shocking move, she agreed to babysit Emma all night.

As Robin heard the key enter the door, she cut the lights and straddled the chair and sat exposing her breast and her barely there panties.

As Patrick made his way in the house and called her name, her stomach filled with butterflies anticipating his response. When he turned the light on, it was she who received the shock of her life. Patrick had come home with Steve and Lisa. Patrick's eyes lit up with sheer embarrassment as Robin tried to cover up. She had completely forgotten about the couple's poker game that Patrick had suggested after hearing that Lisa and Steve were going out to play.

As Robin stumbled to her feet, what was left of her barely there bra popped and out tumbled her breast. Patrick took the throw off the couch and threw it at her, ordering her to cover herself up. He then turned to Steve and Lisa and apologized immensely and suggested that they go to Jake's for a round of pool. After giving Robin a look that read disgust, Patrick trailed after the duo. Although Robin couldn't be certain, she thought she heard Lisa make a remark about knowing Patrick had a thing for blondes.

Robin blew the candles out walked upstairs. She felt like a complete idiot and managed to piss off her husband even more than he was before. After showering, she couldn't muster enough courage to face Patrick when he returned home. So in a cowardice move, she opted to sleep over at her Uncle Mac's because she knew he was working third shift this week. As she surveyed her living room one last time, she couldn't help but wonder whether her attempt at saving her marriage had actually put her closing to ending it.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Jason stood underneath the steady flow of the showerhead. The muscles in his neck ached and he had done nothing to help that with his onslaught of his punching bag. He was so damn wound up. In all of his years in working for Sonny, his instincts had never proven him wrong and he couldn't help but shake the feeling that something bad was coming. Former associates were disappearing, territory was up for grab. Jason couldn't help but wonder if this wasn't anything more than a distraction to keep others from knowing what was really going on.

Sonny, well Sonny was Sonny. In typical fashion he told Jason to relax. New territory meant that they could spread their organization further north. Sonny saw all the opportunities while Jason wondered what the catch was. Sometimes Jason himself wondered was he even capable to hope for anything good in his life. Jason wondered when the last time he had felt peace. Not having to save anyone's life or take another's.

Jason turned the shower off, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had been so preoccupied with the Organization that he had been completely ignoring Sam. He didn't know how many women could put up with his lifestyle the way she did. The more he thought about it the guiltier he felt. He knew why Sam stayed, she felt like the two deserved each other. Jason didn't view himself as a prize by any means and instead of feeling cherished he just felt depressed.

Jason began to think about how little Sam must think of herself to stay with a man who constantly puts the Organization, Sonny-hell even Carly over her. Not to mention all the times that she had personally been injured on account of him or his ties to the organization.

As Jason got dressed, he thought more and more about their relationship. He loved her, but not enough to be able to walk away from the organization. Was their relationship fulfilling or was it simply filling space in his meager existence?

As Jason made his way downstairs, he stopped on the bottom step and watched Sam sleep. She was beautiful to him and above everything else she was loyal. Sure she had made mistakes but she tried hard to make up for them. Jason decided in that moment that he would try and be a better boyfriend to Sam and try to make her happy for a change. He would start with sitting down with her and pressing her about what she wanted to talk to him about before Carly interrupted. And whatever it was, he would try to make it come true because she deserved to happy considering all that he put her through.

As Jason made his way to the door, he couldn't ignore the little voice in his head that kept saying obligation isn't the same as love.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Patrick returns home after a long day of surgery. Coming home to a empty home, void the presence of his wife and daughter should make a normal man sad but Patrick relished the feeling. It had been three weeks since Robin joined the Doctors without Boarders and went to Africa for a six week clinical trial they were running in some of the villages hardest hit with the HIV pandemic. He was glad that she had been selected to go to the program. Sure it was a wonderful opportunity but it was also an escape from the hell that had become their reality.

After Robin's failed attempt at seduction, Patrick hadn't made any other advances. When he had come in the house, he had been surprised to find her sitting there-completely exposed. She looked pitiful in that tacky wig and leather outfit. Robin had never initiated sex, hell she barely allowed Patrick to change positions, so he couldn't understand why she would think the thought of her as a Dominatrix would ever be appealing. Patrick knew that Robin was very brilliant and demanding as a Doctor and even a mother but the same could not be said in regards to her being a lover. Patrick loved passion, the element of spontaneity- the animalistic side of sex whereas Robin preferred staring deeply into one another's eyes, while synchronizing the rhythm of their bodies.

Patrick scoffed at the idea and chalked it up to all those damn romance novels Robin would read in bed late at night. He had often thought about sneaking a Hustler into her collection, so that she could read for herself what Real men liked.

Patrick tore himself away from his thoughts long enough to realize that Lisa and Steve would be arriving any moment. Technically it was supposed to be couple's night for Poker but Patrick liked the thought of upstaging Steve as far as Lisa was concerned. He knew for a fact that the Good Doctor lacked the confidence and skills to close the deal with Lisa. He had been dating her for almost a month and hadn't slept with her yet. Patrick smiled reminiscing about just how quickly he had Lisa.

The doorbell rang and Patrick gave himself the once over in the mirror before opening the door. To his surprise, it was on Lisa on the other side.

"Where's Steve?" He asked as he scanned the street to see if was parking the car

"At GH" She said as she sauntered past him into the house.

"Why?" Patrick said, genuinely confused as he shut the door behind her

"Gunshot victim" She said as she turned around to face him. "Here you go" She said as she handed him a bag. Patrick opened the bag and immediately begin to smile at its contents. He slid his hand in and pulled out the Tupperware container filled with Jello Shots, twister and baby oil

"Cancun" Patrick said as he placed the items on the table

"Yep," Lisa said as she smiled and removed her coat revealing a barely there torn t-shirt"

"You kept the shirt?" Patrick said incredulously as he laughed

"Considering it was the only thing that got us out of there alive-damn skippy" She stated

"Aren't we barred from ever coming back?" Patrick said as he took the lid off the container

"Yeah. Who knew group sex in the pool was frowned upon" Lisa said with a smile. Patrick just smiled as he remembered them going at it in the pool and after being discovered by another couple, they opted to invite them to join the party. Patrick got so turned on watching Lisa with that other man that her nearly ripped the t-shirt she was wearing to shreds when he finally had her again. It had truly been one of the best sexual experiences ever.

"So, we're just supposed to just oil up and play twister in the middle of my living room?" Patrick asked skeptically. Secretly, the thought of having Lisa pinned underneath him was really turning him on.

"That's one option," she said as she looked at him "or we could always play truth or dare"

"Same rules?"

"Yep…first five dares are Jello shots" she said as she tapped the container "the choice is yours"

Patrick smiled ruefully and said "Truth or dare". They both cleared the living room floor and sat down on the floor with the shots between them. Patrick was jitter with anticipation of what was to come and Lisa was eager to deliver.

"Ladies first" Patrick said as he flashed Lisa a very sexy smile. Lisa smiled and leaned back against the couch "Truth or Dare"

"Truth" Patrick said, never once taking his eyes off hers

"Do we really need to play this game?" she stated as she pulled her shirt over her head. Before her shirt hit the ground, Patrick had her pinned under the weight of his body as he feverishly began trailing kisses down her neck while she dug her nails into his back. Both were so caught up in the moment and their individual wants and desires that neither cared about the ramifications of this "chance" encounter.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Sam sat in Jason's apartment anticipating the worse. Of course, the twenty minute car ride to his penthouse did nothing but help her think of every worst case scenario. When Jason called and said Sam said that he needed to see her immediately, her first reaction was to ask if there had been a threat made against him.

Jason reassured her that they were safe but it was imperative that she come over to his apartment right away. Sam immediately felt sick. She knew he was dumping her and wished that he would spare her the pain and embarrassment of having to look into his deep blue eyes and see the finality of his decision reflected back at her.

Sam was half tempted to dump him first but her heart would never allow for such betrayal. So like the fool she was, she reluctantly agreed. She had been here for ten minutes and Jason had yet to come out of the kitchen and talk to her. She was surprised when he opened the door and she smelled Pasta. It shocked her even more to know that he had cooked it himself. He politely asked her to have a seat on the couch and went back to cooking.

Jason finally emerged from the kitchen and motioned for Sam to join him. Sam got up and slowly made her way over to him despite wanting to run the other way. Sam stopped just shy of Jason and sighed. She couldn't take it anymore "Jason, just do it" Sam said as she hung her head

"Do what?" Jason asked, completely perplexed

"Dump me!" Sam practically yelled. If he thought he was going to string this along as he waited for his dinner companion to join him, he had another thing coming. Jason stood there looking s if she had grown a second head "Wha-" Jason started but was soon cut off by Sam.

"Oh give me a break. It's not like I didn't suspect it. We barely spend time together and when e do spend time together it's generally because I'm in danger. And I knew this when we got back together and I'm not complaining, it just seems like you're heart isn't into it anymore. And I want things, and I don't know if you want those same things-" Sam raved before Jason silenced her with a kiss.

The kiss left Sam momentarily stunned. Long enough for Jason to get a few words in.

"I'm sorry" He said looking into her eyes. "You're right, I haven't been the kind of boyfriend you deserve and I apologize but I'm not dumping you"

"You're not?" Sam asked sounding more like a frightened school girl than a grown woman

"No. I wanted to cook for you so we could talk about how I can make you happy" Jason said stroking the side of her face. Tears pooled in Sam's eyes and she hugged Jason tightly. He sat her down at the small table in the kitchen and placed a huge plate of Pasta in front of her.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook" Sam quipped as she wrapped the pasta with her fork

"Yeah. Sonny taught me"

"Oh" was all Sam could think to say. They made small talk, mostly about the happenings in Port Charles. Sam was enjoying the conversation but the guilt was starting to creep back in. Here Jason was, making an honest attempt to have a normal relationship and she was sitting there keeping the most important decision of her life bottled up. Without thinking or considering the consequences of her actions, Sam blurted out the secret that had quietly become a burden

"I want to adopt a baby" Jason's eyes were wide with shock. Sam got up quietly from the table and walked over to the desk to retrieve the pamphlets she had stashed in his desk drawer. She walked back into the kitchen and placed them on the table

"Sam-" Jason started but she quickly cut him off

"Look, I know. Your lifestyle, it makes it impossible for you to have any children. But I can't keep pretending that I don't want-no need, to be a mother. I feel it from the depth of my soul. I thought for the longest that I would feel complete as long as I had you, but I don't. And I don't think having a child will make use stronger, it's just…it's just….I have to do this with or without you" Sam said as she quietly walked out of the kitchen

"Sam" Jason called. Sam stopped but didn't turn around. She couldn't bare to look at his face.

"What" she said, defeat apparent in her voice. After what seemed like an eternity Jason responded

"Okay. Let's do it"

The moment was too surreal for words. Sam smiled and felt lighter and happier than she could ever remember and before she could turn around to face Jason, she did something that shocked them both-she passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Jason maneuvered his way around the pool table in Jakes. He could barely concentrate on his next shot due to the chaos surrounding him. Ideally he would've been in his own penthouse enjoying, relaxing but since Sam moved in three weeks ago there were boxes everywhere-including his pool table.

Jason lined the shot up but scratched when the drunken college girl fell into him. The girl tried to apologize but kept slurring her words. Thankfully, one of her other giddy friends got her and they made their way over to the bar. Jason momentarily wished that he could go back to his home-his life he had a month ago, but immediately banished the thought. When Sam told him that she wanted to adopt a child, he began to object until he realized that he was the reason she would never be a mother.

It was HIS lifestyle that robbed her of her most basic right as a woman, so how could he tell her no? He decided that it was time that he makes some sacrifices in his relationship. For so long, it had been Sam doing all of the giving. Why not give her this? He wondered although his mind was screaming all the reasons this was wrong. Jason, for once in his life, decided that he couldn't be the one to ruin someone else's hopes and dreams. He had done that once with Robin. "Wow..."Jason thought, "That came out of nowhere". Sure they had ended badly but he never thought about it so, like most things in his life, he stored that emotion away to be dealt with at a later time.

He leaned against the pool table and stared into space thinking. It felt as though he was having an epiphany. Maybe his relationship with Sam was based on- before Jason had a chance to process that last thought he noticed a familiar blonde coming down the stairs from the room above Jakes. Lisa, the new doctor at GH. Jason thought that was weird because she seemed so high maintenance to ever be caught dead in a place like this. Before Jason had the chance to dismiss it as a random encounter, Patrick-Robin's husband, came down the same stairs a few seconds later. Jason's eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of Patrick. Patrick made brief eye contact but scurried out before Jason could do or say anything.

His thoughts immediately went to Robin. Sonny had mentioned something about her going to Africa to do the Doctors without Borders program. Maybe that's why Robin had been on his mind. Robin would be absolutely devastated to learn of her husband's betrayal. Jason thought back to when he told Robin that he cheated on her with Carly and the pain that caused her. Jason wondered if Robin would ever find someone who could love the way she needed to be loved "the way you used to love her" his mind echoed. Jason dismissed the thought and blamed it on the alcohol and the current turmoil of his own life.

Reluctantly, he left Jakes and went back to his home. By the time he got to the penthouse, Sam had already fallen asleep. Jason moved some boxes out of his way and stood by the window; quietly watching the stars and secretly praying that God would once again give Robin the strength that she needed to get over this betrayal and would reward her with an everlasting love.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Robin was exhausted. She had opted to take a red eye flight to make it back to Port Charles, so for the last 26 hours she had been without sleep. It was weird really. One minute she was feeling as though she were making a difference and couldn't imagine herself ever leaving and the next thing she knew she couldn't get out of there soon enough.

Robin didn't know what to think of her decision. She wanted to call Patrick but she was afraid that they might begin to argue over her professional obligations. She had been gone for five weeks and she had only spoken with her husband twice. She felt bad for how she left things. Robin Scorpio was no quitter and that's exactly how she felt. Like a loser. She felt she had given up too quickly. She ran away from her issues, albeit for a good cause, she still ran away when things got too hard. So now she was in a cab on her way to her home at 2:30 a.m. to surprise her husband.

Robin paid the cab driver and quickly pulled her bag out of the trunk. Robin smiled as she saw the faint glow of a light in her bedroom window. Robin decided to enter through the back door because the wood floor in the family room could be so loud late at night and Robin truly wanted to surprise Patrick not startle him. She put her bags in the mud room and moved to the kitchen. She glanced through the mail, more out of habit than anything else. As she turned off the light to make her way upstairs, she was shocked to hear footsteps descending. Like a child not willing to give up their hiding spot, Robin hid hoping that Patrick was only down to get something to drink. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"Baby, will you stop" Patrick said. Those words tore through Robin's head, leaving her feeling nauseated. She pushed herself further against the wall, praying that this was all a bad dream

"How much do you want it?" She heard the woman say. The voice sounded very familiar but Robin couldn't place it due to all the chaos that was running through her brain. All Robin hears next was the girl giggling as she seemed to be chased around the house

"Lisa, that ass is mine" Patrick lustily panted. Robin felt her whole world crash around her. All the months of flirting and innuendos and Patrick making her feel like she was crazy for reading more into the situation. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as her stomach churned. She wanted to leave but was now trapped as Patrick and Lisa made their way into the kitchen. Patrick caught Lisa and shoved her against the cabinets and began to ravage her neck with a barrage a kisses. Lisa moaned his name and that only seemed to incite his fury.

He hoisted her onto the island and lowered his body onto hers. They tickled and teased for what seemed like an eternity to Robin, who was standing in the pantry with front row seats to her husband's betrayal. As Patrick became ready to consummate the relationship (again) right on the island, Lisa asked the question that had been floating around in Robin's head since she walked into this nightmare

"What would you do if Robin walked in right now?"

Robin's heart caught in her throat as she waited with baited breath for Patrick to answer

"I'd tell her to take a seat 'cause she just might learn how to please a man" And with that their bodies fell into a familiar rhythm of passion and deceit as Robin stood trapped in her own fear and realizations that she wasn't enough for another man. Forty five minutes later, when the two had finally decided to carry their show up stairs to the shower before their shift a GH, Robin quietly slipped out the back door and began to walk aimlessly. She somehow made it to the docks where she peered at the dark water, quietly lapping at the wood below wondering if she would ever know peace in her life or better yet-a love that would never say goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Sam sat in the lobby of the adoption agency and checked her watch for the fifth time. "Come on, Jason" she said impatiently. They had an appointment this morning at 9:00 a.m. and Jason assured her that after he had his meeting at the warehouse, he'd join her. It was now 9:30 and still so sign of Jason. The receptionist looked over at Sam again. Sam had made up an excuse as to why Jason was late but was starting to question whether or not he'd actually make it. The receptionist kept glancing at Sam every few minutes as if to question whether or not she even had the support of her boyfriend. Just as Sam was starting to buy in to the same thinking, Jason emerged through the door, brow furrowed as he scanned the lobby for her.

Sam waved at Jason and walked over to meet him. "You're late" she pouted "I thought you had changed her mind". Jason meekly smiled and quickly apologized saying that something had come up. Sam immediately tensed up, fearing the worse. Jason, having sensed Sam's distress quickly interjected "No, not _that _kind of emergency. I ran into a friend". Before Sam could question the couple was called back.

They sat in the sprawling office and listened to the Marjorie, Agency Director; give a presentation about the commitment to become Adoptive Parents. Sam excitedly squeezed Jason's hand as the process was outlined for them. Sam felt like she was a step closer to getting everything she wanted until she was jolted back to reality by the next line of Marjorie's questioning. 

"So what is it that you do for a living, Ms. McCall?"

"I'm a Private Investigator"

"Sounds dangerous" Marjorie surmised as she peered over her glasses and quickly took notes

"And Mr. Morgan?" Marjorie asked

'What?' Jason said in a tone that was anything other than inviting

"What is it that you do for a living?"

Sam cringed. She had completely forgotten how Jason's wanting to help her could actually hurt her chances of becoming a parent. Jason glanced at Sam, the same realizations apparent in his blue eyes. Sam smiled weakly and slowly nodded her head.

"I'm in the coffee business" Jason stated simply

"Sounds like a big business to be in. What specifically do you do _in _the coffee business?" Marjorie said leaning forward, disdain dripping from her voice

"I import it, process, package and sell it" Jason said, irritation evident in his voice

Marjorie set back in her chair and stared intently at both Jason and Sam before calling her secretary in. Her secretary, the same girl that had looked at Sam at least a half dozen times, came into the office with two folders and presented them to Marjorie and then walked out the room but not before she managed to look back at Sam and Jason with an apologetic look.

Marjorie flipped through the folders before pushing her glasses back further onto her face. She sat fully erect in her chair and trained her glare straight on Jason

"Mr. Morgan, make no illusions that I don't thoroughly check out all applicants interested in adoption. You have a colorful past and that's putting it mildly. You are a known associate of Mob Boss, Sonny Corinthos and your arrest record has got to be the longest I've ever seen. And you Ms. Mccall" She said as she shifted her icy glare on Sam "You have an interesting background, both criminally and personally" She stated

Sam's blood ran cold and she sat there speechless. She faintly heard Jason and Marjorie exchange words before he grabbed her hand and escorted her out. Tears had already fallen before she could make it out of the agency. The receptionist looked at her apologetically as if she were apologizing for the fact that her boss had been a complete bitch. Maybe that's why she kept looking at Sam, not to judge her for being there alone but to warn her of what was to come. Jason walked Sam to her car and hugged her.

"We'll make this happen," he said as he rested his chin on top of her head "I know how important this is to you."

Sam stiffened upon hearing his words. "How important this is to you" kept ringing in her ears. Was this not important to him too?

"We'll talk to Diane and look into private adoptions" Jason reassured. Sam looked at Jason with her glassy eyes, a million things running through her mind but before she had a chance to say anything Jason kissed the top of her head and told her that he needed to take care of some business. Sam's eyes once again looked worried and Jason reassured her that it wasn't related to the organization but he needed to get going. With another peck to her head, he quickly walked over to the SUV leaving Sam alone with her insecurities and doubts and moreover her fears that her decision to be with Jason could ultimately be the reason she would never have a child- adopted or otherwise.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Robin sat the whole night on the bench and watched the sunrise and with it, the last trace of denial that her husband had actually cheated, in their home nonetheless. The sat with her sweater pulled tightly around her shoulders, serving as a blanket. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't heard the footsteps on the dock as they slowly approached her.

'Robin?" She jolted and looked at the person who stood before her. It was none other than her ex, Jason Morgan. She found the whole situation to be poetic. She finds her cheating husband, leaves her home only to be discovered by her once cheating boyfriend. Deep down inside she knew it wasn't logical to link the two but her emotions were getting the better of her.

"What?" she said with a tone that sounded half irritated and half defeated;

"It's seven o'clock" Jason said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "How long have you been here?"

Robin looked at the emotion that lay behind his blue eyes, the sincerity that was not only obvious in his tone but his actions. His concern was genuine and that was something that Robin hadn't felt from a man in awhile. Despite the anger that she was still feeling, sorrow was the emotion that one out as her bottom lip quivered while she looked into his eyes. Jason immediately sat next to Robin and cradled her into his arms

"Whatever it is. We will get through it" He said as he held her tightly

"You can't help" She said weakly against her chest, smelling the familiar scent that was all Jason. Robin heard Jason's heart begin to beat harder

"Is it Emma?" He asked. She shook her head no and began to cry softly. She felt the muscles stiffen in his body as he asked her the next question

"Is it…is it….the HIV?" He asked in a near whisper

The fact alone that he still cared enough to ask about her viral load made her cry harder. The only time Patrick showed interest in her HIV status was when he was grabbing a condom to have sex with her. Robin cried even harder, which made Jason crush her to his chest "I promise you, I will be there for you. I won't leave you-not ever". Robin cried at the tenderness of his statement but even more because she knew he meant it. She felt hot drops of water hit her neck and realized Jason was crying. Even worse, he was crying because he thought she was dying. She abruptly pulled away from his embrace and shook her head

'It's not the virus. I'm sorry I made you think that" She stated weakly. She saw Jason visibly relax but concern still danced in his tear soaked eyes

"Then what is it Robin?" Jason said, pulling Robin back into his embrace

"My marriage is over" She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She went on to explain to Jason the recent strain to her relationship, her ill fated decision to go to Africa and her coming home and finding him with another woman. She didn't have the heart to speak Lisa's name aloud so she didn't.

"Lisa" Jason said as more of a statement than a question. This caught Robin completely off guard. She pulled away from him and stared into his eyes, her confusion apparent.

" I saw them at Jakes" Jason said as Robin looked, not sure of what he was getting at "coming from the rooms upstairs" Jason said, as if somehow sensing she needed him to fill in the blank

That hit Robin like a ton of bricks. "When?" She asked, her voice shaky with pain, embarrassment and rage

"A few weeks ago" Jason said quietly as Robin processed the information. Robin felt sick. This information somehow made it worse. She had convinced herself that back at the house had been Patrick and Lisa's only time but in reality this had been but one stop among many for the two cavorting lovers. Robin looked at Jason, tears running down her face and openly sobbed. Jason's eyes threatened to release the tears that were already pooled in his eyes. Robin walked over to the edge of the docks and stood, watching the ships come into harbor. She felt Jason's presence and without turning around she began to speak to him

"Why am I never enough?" She asked

"Rob-"Jason started before Robin broke in "I'm now a single parent, who is HIV positive and effectively homeless" she laughed although her voice was void of humor. She suddenly turned and looked intently at Jason

"Can I ask you a question and have you be completely honest with me?" She said, puffy brown eyes pleading with his soft blue ones

"Anything" Jason said

"Would you have told me? I mean, if I hadn't came home to them screwing on the island that I picked out. Would you have told me?" she said

Jason went silent and the answer was clear. He wouldn't have told her. It all boiled down to that one issue. The reason that they had split up years ago. It wasn't his secret to share. Robin began to nod her head up and down as the tears once again fell onto her cheek

"Robin it's just-"Jason started but Robin just shook her head and slowly backed up. She looked at him one final time and turned and left. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks that she was really alone and no one would watch her back but her. It scared the hell out of her but in its own unique way it strengthened her resolve that maybe she had it right when she was in Paris. Maybe it's best to look at love through the rear view mirror.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Patrick sat in the living room of his home and thought about how his life had changed so unexpectedly in the last three weeks. He would've never imagined in a million years that everything would've blown up in his face. He remembers his reaction when he first came down the stairs and discovered Robin's bags in the mudroom. He immediately began to panic because Lisa had left only moments before he descended the stairs.

"Robin" he called out trying to sound casual, but panic evident in his voice "Robin baby, you here?" He asked again as he began to actively search the house for her. He ran upstairs and searched the rooms and then back downstairs and out the front door thinking that maybe Robin had confronted Lisa in the front yard, but Lisa's car wasn't parked across the street and there were no signs of a struggle. Patrick went back to the mudroom where he had passed Robin's bag and noticed the door was slightly ajar. The wind quickly left his lungs as he realized that Robin more than likely walked in on them.

Patrick thought the idea was preposterous, he would've heard her walk up the stairs-hell he would've seen her as Lisa and Patrick had made love in front of the door. They never left the bedroom Patrick thought until he realized that they had. His body stiffened as he realized he and Lisa had sex in the kitchen, but he still knew that he would've had heard her put the key in the door- _unless she was already in the house _the little voice in his head reasoned. It made perfect sense, Robin had come home early to surprise him but she got the surprise of a lifetime.

He immediately grabbed his keys and drove over to Macs. That's the only place she would go. He raced over to the house like a bat in hell, readying his story to tell her. He'd admit that it was that one time and because they were both commiserating the current state of their relationships. Patrick would paint Robin as the villain, the way she abruptly left, her lack of affection-he knew Robin well enough to know that she would begin to secretly wonder if it were indeed her fault. Satisfied with his cover story, Patrick jumped out of the car and began to pound on Mac's door.

Five minutes later, a disheveled Mac answered the door. "Patrick, what the hell do you want?" He asked

"Look Mac, I know she's here. She's my wife and I deserve to talk with her. To work this out" Patrick said, firmly stating both his case and his intent

"Why the hell would my niece be here?" Mac questioned, his voice piercing the still morning air

"Are you telling me she's not here?" Patrick asked dumbfounded, he really hadn't given any thought that Robin would go someplace else

"No. But what the hell have you done, Drake?" Mac asked, his body rigid and his jaw clenched

Patrick looked at Mac and drew a blank. A thousand other scenarios ran across his mind about where Robin could be and what she was doing. Without acknowledging Mac, Patrick quickly jumped into his car and began to race over all the places he thought she might be. After an hour of searching he reluctantly returned home to find Robin sitting on the couch with a suitcase packed.

Patrick slowly approached Robin but she held her hand up, indicating that she didn't want him any closer.

"I'm not going to draw this out; Nor do I need to hear your side of anything. I know that you've been screwing Lisa and tonight wasn't the first time" She stated as she looked up at him, her eyes void of any discernable emotion

Patrick just stared, not sure what his next move will be. Robin took advantage of his momentary loss of words and continued "I refuse to stay another minute in this house, knowing what you've done"

"What about Emma?" Patrick asked weakly

"What about her?" Robin questioned, anger showing through in her voice "She's coming with me" she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"You are NOT taking my kid" Patrick yelled. Robin was off the couch with lightening speed and in his face

"Your kid? Your kid? Where were your parental instincts when you had Lisa bent over the lsland next to your daughter's highchair? Where were your parental instincts when you brought another woman into OUR home and disrespected not only me but our child and life we made together?" She seethed "You only play that card when it's convenient for you. Well guess what, Asshole? This right here-" she said as she motioned towards her wedding ring "is no longer convenient for me. I can't wait around for you to play father and husband when it suits you. So screw you and the high horse you rode in on" and with that she tossed the ring on the table and brushed past him out the front door.

Patrick was snapped from his memory when he heard his phone ring. It was Lisa. Lisa. That was another story in and of itself. When he told her that Robin knew about their affair, she was very blasé about the whole situation. She showed no concern for what either of their actions had caused. One would think that that type of arrogance would be a major turn off, but it served as an aphrodisiac to Patrick. Instead of Patrick trying to repair his marriage, he spent the next few weeks sexing Lisa up all over town. Yes, things were beyond tense with Robin at work and eventually most the Staff came to learn of their affair but Lisa played her role brilliantly. She sobbed to Steve and told him she would understand that if her never wanted to see her again. Steve, being the consummate good guy, forgave her and welcomed her back. Patrick found it exciting to know that while Steve showered Lisa with affection, it was his name that was ripped from her lips night after night.

Initially all of their encounters were exciting but he began to notice a change with Lisa. She started to become clingy, demanding even. She would show up to the house unannounced all in the name of seducing him but after their time together, she was growing more and more reluctant to leave. Patrick liked Lisa, but he liked her more when she wanted the same thing that he did-carefree sex with no regrets.

He had been dodging her calls and avoiding her after their massive confrontation at Jakes. She had shown up, frantic, demanding to know why he stood her up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Patrick snapped, upset that she was drawing so much attention to them

"My parents-that's flew in and waited over an hour to meet you. And you didn't even show"

"Whoa, whoa..parents? I never agreed to meet your parents. Why would you ever think that?" He asked

"Uh, because we've been seeing each other for a few weeks now and my parents were in town and wanted to meet the man that had stolen their daughter's heart" She said as if it were crystal clear

"What? We aren't seeing each other Lisa. We're just screwing" He said as he took a swig of his beer

"You're drunk" Lisa said taking a step back. She waved her hand in the air, as if dismissing his last comment and turned to walk out but not before replying "We'll talk about this in the morning". That had been a week ago and Patrick had skillfully managed to avoid her at all costs. Patrick had been visiting with Emma at Mac's and had even managed to convince Mac to help him convince Robin to give him another chance.

Although Patrick wasn't 100% sold on the idea of monogamy, he'd much rather deal with Robin than the crazy Lisa's of the world. As he stood up from the couch and walked to the front door to check the mail, he received the shock of his life when he was greeted with Lisa on the other side.

"What the hell are you doing here" He bellowed. She looked up, with mascara running down her cheeks and uttered the two words that would change his life forever-

"I'm pregnant"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Jason sat in Sonny's office, trying desperately to concentrate on what it was that his boss/mentor/best friend was saying but the task was growing more impossible by the minute. He knew with everything that with all the changes that were happening within the organization, he should've been on top of his game but a lot of things were happening to him personally that had been really unsettling.

He had agreed to adopt a child with Sam and had Sam working with Diana to assure that they wouldn't be rejected the same way they were with the Happy Hearts Adoption Agency. As much as Jason wanted to envision a future with he, Sam and a baby- he couldn't. He still felt that is was selfish to bring a child into this world, into his world. Michael had been living proof of his worst dreams realized. He expressed concern to Sam on more than one occasion but of course Sam debated Jason, saying that if Michael had been raised by Jason instead of Sonny-nothing bad would've touched his life. On some level, Jason could rationalize Sam's point of view that he could've kept Michael safe from everything if only Robin would've never told AJ.

Robin. That had been a completely different distraction altogether. He had been surprised to find her on the pier, wrapped in only a small sweater at that time in the morning. When she looked at him and started to cry, he felt a sense of déjà vu. She had looked at him the exact same way when the first broke up in his hospital room and once again on the bridge after their final break up. She was disappointed and hurt and he was partially to blame.

What did he expect? He knew that when he saw Patrick and Lisa together at Jake's that Robin would be crushed. He wanted to spare her the pain but in the end he only added to it. Jason suddenly felt the need to go to Robin and explain that he hadn't meant to hurt her, he was just looking for the right time to tell her.

"Sonny, I need to leave" Jason said as he stood from the table

"Jase, we can't make a move on this until we know for sure" Sonny said, thinking that Jason's sudden change in demeanor had to do with the business they were discussing

"No, not that. This is something else I need to take care of. Personal" Jason said as he put on his leather jacket

"Is everything okay with Sam?" Sonny asked, aware of his friend's recent decision to adopt a child

"It's not Sam." Jason said and looked at Sonny. The look in Sonny's eyes told Jason that he wouldn't let this rest until he knew for sure. Jason ran his hand through his hair and sighed

"It's Robin" He said as he watched panic spread through Sonny's eyes

"Now YOU listen, if a threat has been-" Sonny started before Jason cut him off

"No threats have been made against Robin. She going to leave Patrick because of me" Jason said as he leaned back against the bookcase

"What the hell do you mean she's going to leave her husband for you? What the hell have you been doing?" Sonny roared

"Calm down, Sonny" Jason said pushing himself off the bookcase "What I meant was, Patrick is cheating on Robin and I kinda confirmed that his cheating wasn't an isolated incident"

"And?" Sonny questioned, a hint of his dimples showing

"And she was mad" Jason said "I didn't want to hurt her Sonny. But she got hurt anyway."

"Do you remember why you and Robin broke up the first time?" Sonny asked. Jason looked at him as if he had grown another head and rolled his eyes

"Humor me" Sonny stated

"Yeah. She told you to fire me" Jason stated

"But why did she ask me to fire you?" Sonny pressed

The realization slowly dawned on Jason that he couldn't protect people from the truth. There would've never been an opportunity to tell Robin that he husband was a lying piece of shit. He sat down slowly and just stared at his hand

'She didn't want to hurt me" That came out more like a declaration than an answer

"Bingo" Sonny said and smiled sheepishly at his friend

"I gotta go" Jason said, getting up and walking over to the door. Right before Jason opened the door Sonny called out to him

"Don't forget she's a Scorpio"

"What does that mean?" Jason asked, hand on the knob

"You'll see" Sonny smirked as Jason left his office

Jason hoped in his truck and headed over to General Hospital, hoping desperately to talk with Robin. As Jason pulled up in the parking lot, he was greeted with the sight of Robin slapping the shit out of Patrick. Jason through the truck in park and quickly exited the vehicle. The closer he got to Robin, he could see that she was crying and his only thought was to make sure that he could support her and ease her pain as she had done for him all those years ago.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sam placed her hand on the glass that separated her from the sleeping infants. She had come to General Hospital to get the physicals needed to proceed with the Adoption. Kelly had finished her exam early and Sam chose to go upstairs to visit the babies.

Diane had been a blessing despite her insistence not to get her hopes up on getting a child. She point blank told Sam that the Adoption agencies would look more highly on her application if she and Jason were married. Married. As weird as it may seem, she never considered that as an option. There was nothing traditional about her relationship with Jason so why subscribe to traditional values and beliefs?

If Sam were to be honest, she would admit that a small part of her would love to have a traditional, predictable relationship with Jason. A beautiful church wedding, surrounded by family and friends complete with the hideous brides maid gowns. Not living in fear of Jason's enemies or her personal demons. She smiled as she watched the babies kick, squirm and some cry. Tears began to pool around the rim of her eyes as she watched the beautiful babies.

She was so close to having it all that it scared her.

"Get it together, Sam" she mumbled to herself

"I always knew you were crazy, the talking to yourself only proves my point" A curt voice stated over her shoulder. Sam froze and tried to calm herself down before turning to face the woman who had made it a sport to tear her down whenever possible

"What do you want, Carly?" Sam asked exasperated, clearly in no mood to exchange barbs with the dim witted witch

Carly cut her eyes at Sam, becoming even more enraged that she would attempt to dismiss her. She tightened her grip on Josslyn's stroller and looked down at the sleeping child before she started her tirade

"I'm trying to figure out why the hell you're on this floor. The STD clinic is on the third floor" she quipped

"You would know" Sam shot back, with just as much attitude

"Look here-"Carly started before Sam interrupted her

"Stay away from Jason and Sonny. Yeah, yeah-you're a broken record. Newsflash Carly, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" Sam said

"You wouldn't be the first of Jason's distractions that I've had to get rid of"

"One would think Carly that as much effort you put into getting rid of Jason's 'distractions', you would've learned a way to get him for yourself. Oh, but that's right-he doesn't want you" Sam said to a speechless Carly as she walked over to the elevator

"And the one thing he does want, you can't give it to him either" Carly said, having followed her into the corridor "A baby. A beautiful healthy baby. I don't I don't know what it is about you brunettes not being able to close the deal in the final stretch. First there was Robin and her HIV and then there's you and you're bullet riddled womb"

Tears began to pool in Sam's eyes. Carly smiled in delight at being able to make Sam cry. Just that moment the elevator doors opened up and Sam walked in. Just as the elevator doors were closing, Sam hit the buttoning opening them

"Carly" she called. The blonde turned and faced her, disdain apparent on her features

"Jason and I are adopting, bitch" Carly's face drained of its color and Sam happily allowed the doors to close. The moment of joy she felt in having put Carly in her place, soon gave way to fear that the unbalanced woman would do something to jeopardize her adoption. "Get it together, Sam" she chided herself "the only ones that can ruin this is you or Jason" she thought as she walked into the parking lot just in time to see Jason punch Patrick in the face.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It had been three weeks since Robin had left Patrick and not a day had gone by that she hadn't questioned her decision. This was due in large part to Mac. He badgered her constantly, going as far as to call her selfish for not allowing Emma the opportunity to get the love from both of her parents. Robin couldn't believe her Uncle could be so callous towards her but soon figured out the rationale behind his behavior when she stumbled upon a phone conversation he was having

"Look Drake, I'm doing everything on my part to help but you need to step up. Robin has always loved flowers and chocolate cake. There's a bakery on the corner of 1st and Harvard that she adores. You should also plan to do more family activities. As mad as she is, she would never deny Emma anything" Mac said.

Robin's blood boiled, she didn't know who she was madder at- Mac for interfering or Patrick for being too lazy to figure out how to make amends. Rather than to confront Mac, Robin took it as another confirmation that she was the only one she could count on. Robin called Jax and asked if there was a way she could book a room under an alias and not let Carly know. Jax was hesitant at first, but after Robin explained the situation and Jax thought about how Robin had always supported him, he told her to keep her money and that the room was on him. He would drop the key off to her and let her know that anything she wanted at the hotel, she was more than welcome to.

Robin moved into the Metro Court undetected and tried to make things as normal as possible. Mac was irate that Robin had decided to move out but Robin stood firm claiming that she couldn't make a decision about her relationship if she didn't step out from his protective wing and really experience life on her own. Before Mac could counter, Robin added that living with Mac made her question whether she should even go back home. Mac looked at her quizzically before Robin continued to speak

"What I'm saying is, I feel safe here. I can depend on you. You've been a constant in my life and quite frankly it scares the hell outta me to know that with Patrick, there are no guarantees. And before I go back to him, if I go back to him, I need to know that if he cheats again-if he chooses not to honor his vows, that I can do it on my own" She said, eyes glistening with tears

Mac embraced Robin in a hug and reluctantly agreed that she was right. Robin smiled, thinking back on Mac's change of heart. Emma had adjusted just fine to the hotel, Jax made sure that Emma, and Robin for that matter, didn't go without anything. Robin wished that she could have that same peace at work. The first day back, after discovering Lisa and Patrick were sleeping together, was the worst.

Robin tried her best to avoid Patrick and Lisa. Patrick was behaving more like a child that got caught, than a remorseful man. Whenever he and Robin interacted, he didn't look her in the eyes. That would be all good if not for the fact that on more than one occasion, Robin spied Patrick and Lisa exchanging flirty looks and flirtatious banter. Robin felt disgusted that she had ever trusted Patrick, but it was her fault really. She knew the type of person he was when she married him.

When Patrick approached Robin that afternoon, he no longer looked like the wounded child instead his eyes looked desperate. When he asked to talk with her, Robin's first inclination was to tell him it was neither the time nor the place but the urgency in his voice made her reconsider. She followed him into the Patient lounge and watched him pace back and forth and rake his hands through his hair.

"Patrick nervous? Funny" Robin silently mused to herself. In an effort to end this awkward moment, Robin spoke up

"Look Patrick, just spit it out. We haven't got all day"

"Robin, I don't know how to say…I just…I mean-" Patrick stated before Robin interrupted him

"Look, if you can't find the words- I sure as hell can't give them to you. You need to figure out how to make this-" Robin began before Patrick cut her off

"Lisa's pregnant" Patrick blurted out

Robin felt her legs wobble underneath her and sat down, head spinning. Patrick continued to talk but Robin's head was spinning. She could see his lips moving but couldn't hear anything aside from the white noise in her head. She began to feel as though the room was closing in on her. She jumped up from the chair and ran into the lobby. She barely heard Patrick call her name but she was determined to get as far away from him as possible.

She made it out to the parking lot before she felt a tug on her elbow. Without thinking twice, she turned and slapped the hell out of Patrick

"Don't you ever touch me again!" She screamed, tears straining down her cheeks

Patrick looked shocked but tried to approach her again before being stopped by an unlikely force

"Stay away from her" The voice said, the tone as lethal as the look in his steel blue eyes

Robin turned to face Jason. His eyes spoken volumes and he gently placed her behind him

"This has nothing to do with you, Jason!" Patrick spat

"It has everything to do with me!" Jason said, eyes flashing dangerously

Patrick ignored Jason and attempted to speak to Robin

"Look Robin, we can get through this." Patrick pleaded

"She's pregnant. There is no getting through or over anything. I can't walk around for nine months and watch your blatant disrespect and indiscretion-proof to the whole world of your character, grow inside another woman" Robin said, sobbing more than yelling. Robin saw Jason's body stiffen.

Patrick looked between Robin and Jason, his mood suddenly turning dark

"That's right, Robin-she is. Maybe it would've been you if you could've shown me half the attention and affection that Lisa did. You wanna hide behind your HIV as an excuse why we can't be intimate, can't have spice in our sex life. But the truth of the matter is, it's you. You don't have any fire and Lord knows you don't do anything about it" He spat, he paused momentarily as if debating with himself before he spoke in a more hushed tone

"And you wonder why Jason, your protector, slept with Carly? Not hard to fig-" He said before Jason's fist connected with his jaw, knocking him to the ground

"JASON!"

Robin looked up to see Sam rushing over. She slowly began to back up. The weight of Patrick's revelation and the venom in his words were too much for Robin to bear. She turned around and walked as fast as she could despite hearing both Jason and Sam call her name. She sent Maxie a text message asking her to pick Emma up and take her to Uncle Mac's. Robin wanted nothing more than to disappear and thought that the last place anyone would check for her would be at Jake's. She walked in, rented a room and lay on the bed and allowed the tears to flow freely down her face. She cried for her failed marriage, her daughter, her hurt feelings but more so for the fact that she felt she would never be able to find an everlasting love.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Patrick sat in the locker room, holding a bag of ice to his jaw. He didn't know what had gotten into him. He never meant to say anything that harsh to Robin but with Jason playing referee, he just snapped. It didn't help that Robin had always been very guarded about her relationship with Jason or the fact that they still had a connection. He couldn't understand their relationship. When he broke up with someone, that was it-there was nothing else.

When Jason knocked Patrick to the ground, Patrick honestly thought the man would pull a gun and end his misery. Jason pummeled him a few more times before being pulled off by Sam. Jason left as quickly as he had shown up leaving only Patrick and Sam. Patrick looked up at Sam through his swollen eye before telling her thanks.

"Don't thank me" She said "Just steer clear of Jason" She said as she started to walk off

"I didn't mean it" Patrick called out, somehow feeling the need to explain as he looked into her brown eyes, searching for the warmth that had evaded him for so long. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair before answering

"We never do" She simply stated as she walked to her car.

Patrick ended up going home early due to the swelling in his eye. When Ephipany inquired about his mishap, Patrick responded that he has walked into a wall but Epiphany being…well, Ephipany quipped "So that's what they're calling fists"

As Patrick drove home, he was tempted to find Robin but thought better against it. The truth is, he didn't know what he would say. Of course he was sorry and never meant to say those things but the fact of the matter that her attitude with him, justified or not, was driving him crazy. He wanted direct answers-yes, I want to work on our marriage or no, I want a divorce. The uncertainty was something that Patrick wasn't used too.

When Patrick pulled up to the house, his heart skipped a beat to see Robin's car in the drive way. He jumped out of the car and ran straight into the house.

"Robin, Robin baby.….Where are you?" He called out, hope and pleasure evident in his voice.

Patrick heard someone descending the stairs and spun around, smile plastered on his face. The smile soon faded when he saw Maxie.

"Well hello to you too" Maxie replied as she made her way down the steps with a suitcase

"What the hell are you doing? Where's my wife?" Patrick demanded

Maxie looked at Patrick with utter disinterest, as though it was a chore to even acknowledge his presence. Finally, after an intense moment she spoke

"Considering you went to Med school and graduated the top of your class, I would think that it would be pretty obvious what I was doing, but maybe you really do need to be a Rocket Scientist to figure it out. This is a suitcase-" She gestured " and in it are Robin's things .And as far as the wife thing is concerned, you gave up your rights to that the moment you screwed Lisa"

"This has nothing to do with you-get the hell out of my house" Patrick roared

Maxie proceeded to the door but paused before going out

"I'll leave, but not because you ordered me to but because I already got what I came for. But let me tell you this Patrick, if you ever speak to Robin the way you did today- Jason will be the least of your worries. Nice eye" She said as she sauntered out of door.

Patrick took the steps two at a time and went into the Master Bedroom. Drawers that once contained Rodin's personal effects were strewn about the floor and bed. The closet was completely bare with the exception of Robin's wedding gown. Patrick went over to the dress and brought the fabric to his face and inhaled. The dress still smelled of the floral perfume she chose to wear. He closed his eyes as he remembered how beautiful she looked standing before him.

As Patrick released the fabric and sat on the bed, something sparkly caught his eye. He reached over to his dresser and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach. He picked up the ring and held it in his hand. The ring held such promise for his future, their future. Patrick closed his had around the ring and began to sob. He cried for his lost future, the new reality he had created for his child but most importantly he cried for the old life that he threw away without realizing how valuable it was.


End file.
